Not the Time
by Ulysses Quanta
Summary: While waiting for a chance to get back to the Dort 3 spaceport, Tekkadan take a moment to tend to the injured, allowing Mikazuki to learn about what happened with Atra, Biscuit and Gjallahorn.


"Mikazuki!" Biscuit called to the boy as he walked past.

"Yeah?" He walked over to Biscuit, who was sat peeking over a table out of a window at the road outside. "Have they gone?"

"It looks like they're leaving, yeah," he said as Mikazuki took a glance outside, where a group of Gjallahorn soldiers were beginning to leave.

"I'll let Orga know. Are you sure they're leaving?" he asked.

"I think so?" Mikazuki nodded, and began to walk away. "By the way, could you apologise to Atra for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I didn't realise how far my brother would go. Or that she'd pretend to be Kudelia."

Mikazuki stopped walking. "She pretended to be Kudelia?" he asked.

"Yeah. They thought she was her, so she pretended to be to trick them. I'm not sure why," he explained.

"Oh."

Biscuit looked over at him. "Is everything okay, Mikazuki?"

Mikazuki didn't answer. Just started to fiddle with the bracelet on his wrist before setting off up the stairs to where Orga was.

...

"Atra, sit still so I can put these bandages on."

"I'm fine, Orga. We don't have time for this."

"There's nothing we can do till those Gjallahorn soldiers leave. Now stay still."

Atra pouted and began to climb off the table, before wincing at the pain flaring up in her cheeks and deciding against it.

"It's not that bad, really! I'll be fine," she insisted.

Orga shook his head. "We need you, Biscuit and Kudelia to be checked out so we can be sure you three can still move. Biscuit and Kudelia have already been checked over, so it's just you-"

The door to the room they were in opened. Atra and Orga looked over just in time to see Mikazuki stomping over to where Atra had been told to sit.

"Mikazuki, you're not-"

"Why?" he asked Atra, cutting off Orga with such anger and worry neither of them had heard from him before mixed into his voice. "Why did you tell them you were Kudelia?"

"It's our job to protect Miss Kudelia, isn't it?" she answered. "So that's what I was doing."

"Atra, that's not-"

"If I hadn't said anything, they might have found her. You put your life in danger whenever you go out in battle, so don't tell me it was because it was too dangerous!" she snapped. Mikazuki's mouth opened and shut, his argument shot down before he could even start it.

"This is not the-" The fierce glare Mikazuki shot towards Orga immediately shut him up before he could voice any complaints about it not being a good time.

"Those soldiers are leaving and they can't hear us. Atra, you know it's part of what I do. You know Orga doesn't like it anymore than anyone else does, but that's what he needs me to do," he explained.

"You say that like it's the only thing that matters. Don't you care about yourself, Mikazuki?" she asked.

Mikazuki didn't respond.

"If you're going to be up here, then tell Atra to let me at least put some bandages on where those people hit her," Orga said. Mikazuki looked at Orga, then at Atra expectantly. Atra tried to puff her cheeks up and glare, but winced as the pain flared up again.

"...Fine," she admitted in a defeated tone. Orga nodded and grabbed some bandages before soaking them in antiseptic.

"Is she okay?" Mikazuki asked her, which Orga answered with an affirmative grunt and Atra answered with a glare.

"This is going to hurt. Sorry, Atra," Orga warned as he applied the first bandage to her cheek. A small hiss escaped her, which repeated as the second bandage was applied.

"That should be it. Once we get back to the _Isaribi_ , Merribit will be able to change them and see if you need anything else doing," Orga explained. Mikazuki nodded as Atra hopped down from the table and walked out of the room.

"Atra..." Mikazuki called as he walked out after her. The girl turned around to face him, ready to explain herself again, when he surprised her by gently cradling her bandaged cheek with his hand, drawing her eyes towards his.

"You had us all worried," he began, the anger no longer in his voice, leaving only the worry. "You and Biscuit both just disappeared, and then we found out Gjallahorn had captured you two..." His words drifted off, unsure of what to say next.

"I know. But we're fine, and we're back here with everyone now. You don't need to worry, Mikazuki," she reassured him, earning a small smile again as she cradled his hand with hers.

"Not the time," Orga said as he walked out of the room they had been using as a makeshift first aid room. "We aren't out of this yet. Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Both of them turned to look at him and nodded.

"First, we need to get to the spaceport. We might still be able to get off this colony," he explained. "Let's go," he said, setting off walking.

"Right." Both started walking after him.

...

 _Author's Note: First fic of 2019. Sorry if this is OOC, I had to restart it since I thought Atra didn't get patched up until Tekkadan got back onboard the Isaribi. This was another idea that made sense in my head, so hopefully it translates well here._

 _I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
